Vision From The Past
by Freaky
Summary: Yugi has a vision from the past


(Note: I am writing this Yugioh fanfic because it is based on a dream that I had. I know that its a pretty pathetic idea and wouldn't even be considered in the storyline. But a friend of mine thought it would be cool story and inspired me to write it, thanks)  
  
The night was sharp and clear. The gamestore on the corner of the street was closed. The air was still inside as the unsold cards were shining in the moonlight. But above the store, was filled with activity.  
  
It was past midnight, but Joey, Tristan, Tae and Yugi were watching a duel on the TV. The duel was being held in another part of the world. Who ever won the round would be named King of Games in that country. The face off was between a boy named Jason Thomas and Madison Garret. Madison currently had the upper hand.  
  
In the living room of Yugi's house you could barely here the announcer because the munching of popcorn, the screams of enthusiasm, and the booing of opponents.  
  
"Go Jason, whip that girls butt!" Joey screamed, trying to shove popcorn into his mouth at the same time. "Come on bro, you can beat her!" Tristan yelled waving his fist at the TV screen. Tae was quietly reading a book. Except she was constantly interrupted by Joey's popcorn and Tristan's constant yelling. She kept trying to shove Joey away but he always seemed to come back for more.  
  
"Joey would you PLEASE calm down and quit eating so quickly that you get it all over me?" Tae asked.  
  
"Sorry Tae, but at this final moment my mouth is more important!"   
  
And with that he shoved another handful of popcorn into his mouth. Tae punched him. Yugi was the only one who was truly quiet. He was watching the duel but he wasn't paying attention. Something was on his mind. Since his friends had came over that night he had began to see to an image in his mind. And each time he remembered it more of it seemed to be clearer then the last. The problem was that the image was very blurry. First he could saw the slight shapes of an image of four boys, about six and seven years of age. Then he saw them run up to a certain figure. Then it ended. The second time he saw the boys slightly more clearer. He could make out the colors of their hair. Brown, almost lavender, and dark blond. The third time. He could see their cloths, and he could see that the thing that the boys were running too was the image of a man. That was all he had seen so far. He kept wondering about the vision.  
  
"Yugi?"  
  
Yugi snapped out of his senses. Tae had been calling him.   
  
"Yugi are you all right? She asked. "Yes, I'm alright Tae. I just keep having this weird image in my mind and it won't go away" Yugi told her. Tae cocked her head.   
  
"What sort of image?"  
  
"In the image, I see four boys of the ages of about six and seven. I can only make out their hair colors which are brown, dark blond, and a shade of lavender. I can also see the faint sight of what they are wearing. Also, they are running up to the figure of a man, and that's all I can see"  
  
Tae shrugged. "Weird" she said. "I wonder what it means"  
  
"Probably nothing" Yugi responded. "I bet I'm just thinking up weird things"  
  
Just then the phone began to ring, startling Joey. "Jeez, who the heck would be calling at this hour?" he asked, his breathing heavy.  
  
"Its probably just a prank call" Tae suggested. "I got one last night"  
  
"I don't know Tae, I have a feeling its important" said Yugi. He reached over and picked up the phone. "Hello?" Yugi said into the receiver.  
  
"Hello," replied the voice. "Do you know who this is?"  
  
Yugi shuttered. "No" he answered back. "and I don't think I really want to know either" He was about to hang up when the voice spoke again.  
  
"Its Kaiba"  
  
"Yugi's eyes flew open. He covered the receiver with a hand.  
  
"Its Kaiba, tell Joey to turn that TV off" He told Tae. Tae nodded and picked the remote and turned the TV off. "Why'd you do that?" Joey whined. He picked up the remote again. "Stop it Joey" Tae said, and pointed at Yugi, signaling that she wanted them to listen.  
  
"I want you to come over to my house sometime this week" said Kaiba. "All three of your friends"  
  
"What ever for?" Yugi asked.  
  
"I want to see little Joey get embarrassed in front of everyone" Kaiba answered. Yugi could tell Kaiba was smiling at that point. He covered the receiver again.   
  
"Kaiba wants us to come over to his house sometime this week, and your not going to believe what for"  
  
"What?" Joey and Tristan asked at the same time. "He wants to see Joey get embarrassed in front of all of us" Yugi said quietly. Joey was outraged. "Why that dirty little rat! I'll show him who's embarrassed!" He screamed. Joey got up and snatched the phone from Yugi's hand.   
  
"We'll be there Kaiba! Just you wait and see, heck we'll be over tomorrow say about 9:00? FINE WE'LL BE THERE! LETS SEE IF YOU CAN EMBARRASS ME IN FRONT OF MY FRIENDS!" He slammed the phone down. Everyone could see that his face was purple. "Calm down Joey" Tristan told him. "It won't help to get angry over it" Joey just smiled. "We've got a date with Mr. Hotshot at 9:00 PM tomorrow night. We'll see if he can embarrass me!" He threw his back and started laughing  
  
"We'll see Joey...We'll see" said Tristan. And with that, everybody crawled into their sleeping bags and fell asleep. 


End file.
